


Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Fiction

by Samibvb96



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, indie game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samibvb96/pseuds/Samibvb96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazbears Pizza is known for its pizza, fun, and animatronics. But what happens at night is a mystery. Throughout the years there were rumors about the animatronics at night coming to life. When the security guards Jay, Kaos and Zack try to tell there boss, Christy, that the rumors were real she would drop the subject. Kaos suggested two girls to join the night shift. When Christy agreed, Kaos called the girls and told them about there new job. Sami and Savannah are excited for there new job, but they didnt know what was coming up ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> I do now own the Five Nights at Freddy's game. I have simply made a fan fiction about the game in my own personal way. This fan fiction has also been posted on deviantArt and on Quotev. Please don't steal my work knowing I worked hard on it! I've worked on this for months so Please don't steal my ideas and my story. Thank you~
> 
> (Sorry that is no indents. There was when I copy and pasted in but I guess it was the website.)
> 
> ...to be continued in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fan Fiction!  
> Give me feedback please! Did you like it? Comment! Favorite it!

"That's it I'm done!" Jay yells in complete rage, "I'm done doing this job. This is not worth the money what so fucking ever!"  
Christy, Jay's boss, was sitting at her desk and rather calmly listened to what he has to say. When he was finally done, she spoke. "I understand why you're upset, but I'm sorry. I'm still looking for more security guards like you. It's complicated because of the rumors going around."  
Jay stood up quickly and snapped, "those rumors are true! You try staying the night here in this place!"  
"Oh, please..." Christy smirked as she sat back in her chair in disbelief. "I bet I can do this job myself. Sitting in the security room, and walking around making sure no one is trying to steal anything."  
Jay chuckled, "What are they going to steal? God forbid that the party stuff disappears. Oh, wait! What if they stole the fucking bear!?"  
Christy raised her voice, "Now you can-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ethan, or rather known as Kaos. She glared at Kaos for a moment and finally says, "What do you want Kaos?"  
Kaos stood there for a moment, thinking to himself then stood next to Jay. "I know this is none of my business, but I know a couple of girls that are looking to earn some extra cash. Maybe you can give them a shot."  
Christy sat up and smiled, "At least someone is being helpful around here. Who are these girls you speak of?"  
Before Kaos could speak Jay jumped up and started going, "No! No, no, no, no, NO! They wouldn't last the night! They don't even have the training that we have! They wouldn't-"  
"Enough, Jay!" Christy cuts him off then looks at Kaos, "call them. They don't need training, it's a waste of time. They can start working Monday night. Now get out of my sight. I've got a business to open."  
When the door got shut behind them, Kaos turned to Jay. Jay just glared at him then walked off, but before he went out to the exit he says in a low voice, "I hope you know what you're doing." Then, he left.  
Kaos smiled, got his phone out, and called one of the girls. The phone rang for a bit then someone picked up. "Hello?" A girl answers.  
"Hi Sami!" Kaos replies then goes, "I got you and Savannah a job. But, Jay seemed upset about it. Can you talk to him when you see him? Oh, and don't forget to let Savannah know about her new job."  
Sami squealed with excitement than replies, "Thank you, thank you, and I will talk to him! Bye!" She hangs up quickly as Kaos still had with the phone away from his ear because of her yelling with excitement. He shrugs and walks to the security office to get his things. When he got to his car and he sat there and realize what he did and what Jay meant. Kaos hit his head on the steering wheel, hoping things will go well when the girls start working.

Part 1:  
It was early in the morning around 8 am. It was sunny and not a cloud in the sky. You can hear the morning birds sing and the neighbors dogs barking away. But, then all of the sudden you hear a loud squeal coming from a house. It was a nice looking house, but what in the world was going on inside that house?  
One of the girls that lived in that house has found out amazing news. Her name was Sami. She is a nursing student working on getting her Licensed Practical Nurse certification. She has long black hair with side bangs with the green tips, and her glasses were black and blue with a thick frame. She also has a Batman tattoo on her right forearm, and two stars beside her left eye on her cheek. She can be the nicest girl you could ever meet, but once you get on her bad side you're screwed.  
Sami was running around the house with the phone in her hand squealing happily. She ran into the other room and jumped on the other girl that lives there, Savannah. Sami was so excited that she jumped on Savannah's bed nonstop to she woke up.  
After a few minutes Savannah groaned, "Grrm, what?" Savannah was a psychiatry student working to become a criminal psychiatrist. She had short brown hair with bangs, and had a blue wire frame glasses. She is very kind, and doesn't get mad easily. She sat up and looked at Sami, "It's too early for this!"  
Sami sat there confused, "You're usually the one up, but I got great news!" She started jumping up and down again.  
"What's the great news then since you decide to wake me up." Savannah replied as she stood up and started walking to the bathroom.  
"We got new jobs!" Sami answered falling off the bed trying to get over to Savannah.  
All you heard was a big scream in the bathroom of excitement. After a few moments, Savannah comes running out and tackling Sami back to the ground when she was trying to get back up. "Oh my gosh! We're going to be security guards at Freddy's! Seems like a simple job. At least it's easy money!"  
"Yeah! I just need to figure out when we start though. Oh! I have to call Jay!" Sami says as she goes to kitchen getting herself a cup of coffee.  
Savannah comes in behind Sami going to the fridge. "Hmmm, how about eggs!" She says as she grabbed the eggs from the fridge. She started humming to herself as she started getting the pan and everything to start cooking.  
Sami grabs the phone and dials Jay's number. As it started to ring, she took a sip of her coffee as she watched Savannah searching for the canola oil spray. "You should make some bacon, biscuits, and sausages with the eggs! I'm going to see if the boys would like to have breakfast!"  
Savannah just glares at Sami. "Ugghhhh!" She started hunting down for more pans for the bacon and sausages.  
"Hello?" Jay answers the phone sounding very tired.  
"Hey babe." Sami replies as she smiled, "Wanna come over for breakfast? We're making eggs, bacon, biscuits, and sausages!"  
"I'M MOSTLY MAKING IT ALL!" Savannah yells.  
"I'll help in a minute! So, what do you say? I made coffee..." Sami asks.  
"Well, I guess I can swing by." Jay replies.  
Sami could tell his mood has gotten better, "Great! See you in a few! I love you!"  
"I love you too baby, bye love." Jay replies.  
"Bye." Sami hangs up and texts Kaos, "Come by my house. Making breakfast."  
Sami puts the phone down then goes over to Savannah. Savannah had the bacon going and the sausages. The oven was pre-heating for the biscuits. Sami went over to the fridge to pull out the milk and orange juice. She puts it on the table as she gets four glasses out and another coffee cup. The fire alarm went off as Savannah forgot to flip the bacon over. "Ahhh!" She yelps as she fans the alarm as Sami turned down the bacon and flipped it. Then, she put the biscuits in as the oven went off.  
"Are they coming?" Savannah asks.  
"We both know Jay is but I'm waiting for-" Sami was interrupted by her phone going off. It was a reply from Kaos.  
"Yeah. Will be there in 10." Was the reply Sami had gotten.  
"Ok :)." Sami replies back to Kaos.  
"Yes, they're both coming!" Sami now replies.  
As Savannah and Sami are finishing up breakfast, the doorbell rings. Savannah runs to the door and answers it. It was Jay. He is wearing his security uniform with his sunglasses. His hair is shoulder length and brown, he also has bright blue eyes. He looks exhausted and worn out. Savannah leads him to the kitchen as he sits down and says, "So, what about that coffee?"  
Sami gives him a cup then asks, "What kind of eggs? Fried? Scrambled? Omelette? Sunny side up?"  
"Eh, scrambled." Jay replies as he took a drink of his coffee.  
As Sami started cracking the eggs open into a bowl, the doorbell rings again. Savannah again runs off to get it, this time it was Kaos. Kaos is also wearing his security uniform. His hair is short and black, he also has blue eyes, and his complexion is pale. His hair is messy and he looks like he is going to have a nervous break down. He comes in and sits next to Jay. Savannah sits down with them while Sami is finishing up the eggs. She sets the table and puts the food on the table.  
Right before Sami sat down Savannah complained, "Where's the ketchup!?"  
Sami threw the ketchup packets at Savannah's head then sat down with her coffee. She takes a sip and then she turns to Jay and Kaos, "So how was work? We're so excited to work with y'all."  
Jay looks up at Sami and shrugs, "It was okay. A-are you sure you wanna work there at Freddy's?"  
Both of the girls nod.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Savannah replies as she takes a bite into a sausage link. "It seems like you guys have it so easy as a security guard there at night. What is so bad about it? It's a kids paradise. What's the worst that could happen?" She says sarcastically as she smothered her scrambled eggs in ketchup.  
Jay just glares at Savannah as Kaos answers her, "He's just worried about your safety, I'm guessing guys."  
Then, Kaos turns to Jay and realizes that Jay was now glaring at him with rage in his eyes. Jay then says angrily, "I'd just rather not see them there at night!"  
Sami grabbed Jay's hand and looks at him, "We will be fine hun...".  
When Sami grabbed his hand he calmed down a little. He took a drink of his coffee then looked at her.  
Sami saw how worn out he was. Even when she looks at Kaos she could see it. "After breakfast, me and you are going to watch a movie so you can rest and sleep. You need it..". Then she turns to Kaos, "when do we start?"  
Kaos is done eating by now, but he is staring down at his plate and then he finally replies, "Monday night..." His voice was shaky.  
Savannah smiled, "I can't wait."  
Kaos and Jay just look at her then turn away. They knew what goes on during the night. Kaos now felt kind of stupid for volunteering the two girls, but yet he has a positive thought that maybe they can make it through the hell that himself and Jay go through. Kaos turns to Savannah, "Can I use your shower here? I'd like to watch a movie and try to rest as well..."  
Savannah just looks at him, confused then replies, "Are you okay? Usually you curse non stop and make us laugh every five seconds?"  
"I'm fine.." He replies, "I'm just tired..."  
"Yes, you can?" Savannah replies then looks at Jay, "you can too-"  
"If you think that I'm not going to get his ass in there then you're out of your damn mind!" Sami snaps as she turned to Jay realizing he almost passed out.  
As Savannah cleans up the kitchen Sami helps out Jay and Kaos around. She puts there uniforms in the washer so they'll be clean for Monday night. The boys had spare cloths already at the house so they just used them. After Savannah was cleaned up she left for her college classes. Sami was on the couch with Jay as Kaos was on the love seat watching Batman Returns.  
When the boys fell asleep, Sami sat there thinking to herself, why are they so tired and worn out after work?

Part 2:  
It was Sunday afternoon and Jay was driving Sami and Savannah to Freddy's to have a tour of the building. It was a very gloomy kind of day, it was cloudy with little rain. The radio was on playing some Metallica as Savannah and Sami were singing along to it. Jay just looked at them two as if they were crazy weirdos. He just shrugged and pulled up into Freddy's parking lot then parked.  
When Jay shut his truck off Savannah and Sami just looked at him and out a big, "Awwwwwwwhhhhh!"  
Jay just looked at them and laughed a little, "Let's go in and get your tour over with."  
As the three walked in, Kaos was standing by the entrance talking to another security guard. His name was Zack. He was a ginger with blue eyes. He was wearing jeans, a button down black shirt, and a cowboy hat. He also had a southern accent. They both turned as the three walked in. As Jay, Sami and Savannah walk up to Kaos he smiled. "Zack this is Sami and Savannah, our newest members to the night shift. This is Zack."  
Zack looked at the two girls carefully then he smirked, "Do they know what there getting the self into?"  
"Not yet." Jay replies as his voice gotten shaky.  
Savannah and Sami looked at each other very confused. Before they had the chance to ask what Zack meant, a lady interrupted. "Excuse me!" It was their boss Chirsty. She had short blonde hair with blue eyes. She was dressed professionally like a boss should. She was trying to get through the kids running around and her voice was high pitched trying to talk over the music and children. "Hi! You must be the new girls!" She let her hand out for a hand shake. The girls shook her hand as she continued to talk. "I'm Christy, owner of Freddy's."  
"I'm Sami." Sami replies.  
"...and I'm Savannah." Savannah says after Sami.  
"Great! Let's get this tour going!" Christy replies.  
"I'm gonna go, see y'all tomorrow night!" Zack says as he left.  
Jay and Kaos went to the security room as Sami and Savannah went with Christy for the tour. Christy shown them everything in the building. The show stage, the dining area, pirates cove, backstage, restrooms, kitchen, supply closet, and the two main halls to get the the security room. "...and this is the security room." Christy explained that she walks over to the computer monitors. "Each room is labeled differently than the others. For example, 1A is the show stage an-."  
Jay interrupted Christy, "I think Kaos, Zack, and I can handle explaining the procedures of the security office. I think we've been here long enough. Plus we can tell them about the hell we go through every night."  
Christy glares at Jay, "The rumors are not real now get over it!"  
Jay rolled his eyes and turned back to the security cameras trying to block out his boss. Kaos had to laugh a little.  
Christy turned to the girls, "Alright! Let's get your uniforms ready so you can have them tomorrow night!"  
Sami and Savannah got their uniforms. They were both looking in the mirror checking themselves out. Jay just stared at Sami with his eyes big and wide. He didn't know what to say. Christy smiled, "You'll be great security guards here at Freddy's! Welcome to the Freddy family. Excuse me. It's getting late and I need to get the kids out!"  
As Christy walked out Sami turned to Jay, "What did you-" she had to stop and realize that Jay was staring at her. "JAY!"  
"What!?" He snapped out of his little world.  
"What was you talking about the hell we go through here?" Sami asked.  
Kaos turned around and replied, "We will explain to you tomorrow night what we go through every fucking night. Because every time we tell our boss bitch she don't believe anything we fucking say. I swear to god she's just another one of them, UGH!" He was starting to get frustrated.  
Savannah went to Kaos and hugged him, "No, you're not aloud to get mad.."  
"Let's get going we're going to need a lot of sleep before tomorrow night..." Jay says as he walks out of them room with Sami behind him.  
Kaos follow them and so did Savannah. The three said their goodbye to Kaos as they walk to Jay's truck. It was silent on the way back home, but it was better to be silent especially what's going to happen to them all the next night. When Jay pulled up to Savannah's and Sami's house he say good night to the both of them drove off. Sami stood there confused and shook her head and walked inside with Savannah. They both put their uniforms away, it went off to bed. They both try to get as much sleep as they could knowing the next night was going be a long night according to Jay and Kaos.

 

Part 3:  
It was one hour before midnight. It was a full moon, big and bright. Sami was standing outside waiting for Jay to show up. Savannah was inside with Zack and Kaos. They were trying to explain to her which security camera goes to which room. Savannah had a small notepad and pen with her writing it down, also sketching out the building outline on where the rooms would be.  
Kaos went to the storage room looking for flashlight batteries and switching them out with the five flashlights on the computer desk. Zack was making sure the walkie talkies were charged and ready to go. As for Savannah, they asked her to check the tasers to see if they were operational. When she was checking the last one Kaos went to go check on her. When he knocked on the door Savannah jumped, turned around quickly and shot the taser at him. With her bad aim she missed Kaos, but hit Zack who followed behind Kaos.  
"Oh my gosh," Savannah yelled as she ran to Zack. "Will he be okay!?"  
Kaos helped Zack up and pulled the taser cord off him, "He'll be fine," He replies as he sits Zack down in a chair. "He's gonna need to sit there for a moment..or two."  
Savannah sighed with relief know she didn't damage him a lot to hurt him.

Sami was still outside waiting for Jay to pull up. After waiting about fifteen minutes he finally pulled up. She stood up as he jumped out of the truck. He looked up at Sami and walked up to her. "Now, are you positive you wanna go through this," Jays voice was kind of shaky. "It's not as easy as it seems, and I promise you that from experience..."  
Sami got closer to Jay and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be fine babe..."  
He hugged her back and playfully pulled her ponytail.  
"OHH!" Sami says then smacks his hand. "Why don't you have to put your hair up!?" She says fixing her hair.  
He smiles, "My hair isn't long enough miss thing."  
Sami rolled her eyes as she started walking inside with Jay by her side. When they got to the security room Zack was able to walk but he was kind of wobbly. Jay looked at his watch, it was 11:26PM. He started to get nervous, and his hands started to shake. You could tell he was starting to get worried, and he was hoping tonight won't be as bad. He looked at Kaos and Zack and nodded at them. They nodded back and got two extra chairs for the girls.  
"Alright, let's get started." Jay says handing the girls a flashlight, walkie talkie, and a taser. "We recommend that you use the walkie talkies wisely. Only answer when you need to!"  
"We only get limited power between 12AM-6AM. If we use to much of it before 6AM, we're fucked. Simple as that." Kaos adds in.  
Jay turned to Zack realizing he was watching the power percentage. "Right now it's a 100% and it's 11:34PM." Zack says as he looks at the computer monitors.  
Savannah had a hold of Sami's arm griping it tight. Sami just gave her a look then turned to Jay. "So are you going to explain what's so bad about working here yet? Or are you just trying to scare us?" Sami says as she smiled slightly thinking it was a game they were making up.  
Zack turned quickly towards Sami. "You think this is some kind of a fucking game!?" He shouted as he started towards her. Savannah gripped tighter to Sami's arm as Zack got closer.  
"To be honest, yes." Sami replies with a grin. "Y'all have been making a big deal out of this place and not wanting us to work here. I want to fucking know what is so bad about working here during the night at a children's paradise."  
Before Zack could speak Kaos cut in front of him. Giving him a signal as the both went to a door. One door lead to the west hallway, the other lead to the east hallway. Jay handed Kaos and Zack their things, then the two ran down the halls. Savannah finally let Sami go as Jay sat back down. It was now 11:46PM, and he didn't have a lot of time to explain.  
"Okay. You know the four mechanical singing animals out there in the show room?" Jays says in a low tone.  
"Yes..." Sami replies. "Freddy, Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie."  
"What about them?" Savannah says as she looked at the computer monitors.  
"Between 12AM-6AM they come to life, and kills any human that's in this building. They take you and turn you into a mechanical monster like them fucks out there. We have lost a couple of people before to them. It's like there starting to know our strategies and learning how to get to us faster each night. This job is not where you fuck around in. Unless you want to be the new mechanical monster to their collection then be my guest." Jay explains quickly trying not to waste time. He only summed it up so he doesn't have to go into great detail.  
Sami gave him a look and smiled, "I think we will be just fine."  
Before Jay could speak Kaos and Zack came back. "The camera are good to go. Hopefully we won't have any troubles with it tonight, unless we loose power..." Kaos says as Zack leaned up against the wall.  
Everything got silent when they heard the clock go off. Doing its little jingle saying it was 12AM. Savannah and Sami looked at the computer monitors as Jay rolled his chair over putting a set of head phones with a microphone. When he spoke into it, you can hear him through the walkie talkies. The night has began.

Part 4:  
"Sami you go with Kaos, and Savannah can go with Zack." Jay says as he pulled up camera 1A for the stage room. Keeping an eye out for the four mechanical monsters. "Remember, try not to use a lot of power. We need to make it until 6AM, got it?"  
Savannah and Sami nodded as Zack opened the security doors. Savannah followed behind Zack going to the east hallways. Kaos and Sami started heading towards the west hallway. When they went around the corner of the door Jay went up closer to the desk and checked the cameras. It was 12:14AMnow. He knew just by the time, it was going to be a long night.

 

Savannah stood close by Zack as there were heading towards the kitchen. Zack was being very cautious with her due to the little accident with the taser. As they looked around the kitchen they started heading towards the restrooms. Savannah was just looking about, think about what Jay said earlier. "I-is it true?" Savannah says with a low tone.  
Zack had to stop for a moment then he continued. "What's true?" He finally responded as he flashed the light towards the restroom doors.  
"What happens during the night here at Freddy's..." Savannah replies with her voice shaky as she heard a thump. She started to freak out more as her adrenaline rose.  
"Of course it's true you twit." Zack responds as he pulled out his walkie talkie. "Did he leave yet, this twit said his name.." Zack says as he talks into the walkie talkie, waiting for a responce.  
"Not yet, it's too early nowhere him to be out..." Jay replies.  
"Alright." Zack replies as he puts his walkie talkie away. "Let's start head back to the hallways. We don't want to go to far up."

 

Sami and Kaos has already checked through the rooms they had to check out. They were heading back to the west hallway. But all of a sudden the lights started the flicker on and off. Kaos and Sami put their backs together with their tasers up. Started acting as if they are in a movie. They started to move the gather still back to back look around.  
Jay checked up the security cameras right around where Sami and Kaos were. He just looked at them two and just shook his head. "Will you to stop and get serious now?" Jay says as he switch the security camera back to 1A.  
Sami laughed as Kaos got his walkie-talkie out and replied. "Sure thing." Started to get serious now and start walking back down the hall.  
Sami just followed behind him. "When do they start coming after us?"  
Kaos check his watch, it was 12:37AM. He started to get nervous says he looked around. "Soon." He replies. "Very soon..."  
About ten minutes later Jay checked the monitors for room 1A. Bonnie was missing from the stage room. Jay quickly turned the security camera over to 1B. Bonnie was standing at the dining area staring at the security camera. He started breathing heavily, starting to get worried. "Bonnie is out!" He says into the microphone as his voice started to crack off as he spoke. He cleared his throat then repeated what he said. "Bonnie is out in the dining area!" Jay checked the power percentage, it was at 87% now.  
Sami and Kaos was in section 5, where the backstage was. Sami looked at Kaos as he turned around and goes, "We need to get to the other room quick!" They both ran into section 1C, which was pirates cove. He turned to Sami. "I need you to go where 2A is. Where the west hallway is and stay there! Have your taser out and ready and make sure you're using your flashlight so you can see if Bonnie is coming or not okay?"  
Sami nodded as she ran off to get to where she needed to be. She got out her tazor and flashlight and hid behind the corner waiting for Bonnie to appear. She started to sweat, getting terrified hoping things will be alright.  
Zack was ready for Bonnie to show. He has been doing this for almost three years now and he gets a kick out of it. Savannah was right behind him with wide eyes freaking out a bit. She started regretting about even being here tonight. She tugged on Zack's sleeve. "Which one is B-Bonnie."  
Zack rolled his eyes at her then replies. "What rhymes with Bonnie you twit! Go back to the east hallway and stay there! You don't have what it takes to do a mans job!"  
Savannah glared and him then stopped off saying under her breath. "We will see about that..."  
Jay sat there switching back and forward on the camera making sure Bonnie didn't move. Unfortunately Bonnie has moved over to the Backstage area looking around. "Bonnie is backstage..." He checked camera 1A again and realized Chica was gone. "Ohh fuck....." Jay says to himself as he switched the monitor to the dining area. Chica was standing there looking at the camera getting closer and closer. "Chica is out!" Jay shouts into his microphone. "Chica's in the dining area!"  
Kaos was watching Bonnie as the large mechanical bunny roams around in the room. He checked his watch, it was 2:21AM. Then he got his tazor out and got into position. Zack went into the restrooms knowing it was Chica's next stop. He hid in one of the stalls and waited. He got his tazor out and pulled a large hunting knife out of his right boot. He was ready for the mechanical monster to come.  
Savannah was mumbling to herself repeating it over and over again. "This is a mans job my ass! I'll show him!"  
She walked right past the east hallway and walked right past Sami. Sami let off her tazor and hit Savannah with a small yelp thinking it was Bonnie. She retrieved her tazor and went over to Savannah and flashed the light on her. Savannah groaned as Sami eyes widened. "Oops..." Sami says to herself as she drags Savannah to the security room.  
As Sami walked in dragging Savannah, Jay turned towards them and looked at Savannah then at Sami. Before he spoke Sami interrupted him. "I thought she was one if the mechanical things walking by. So, I kind of tased her." She says as she got Savannah sitting up right in a chair.  
When Sami was heading back out into the hall Jay grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He says in a serious tone.  
"Where Kaos told me to be." Sami replied as she started heading towards the door.

It was almost 3AM, and Jay didn't see Foxy anywhere. He kept his eyes out for Foxy but also payed attention to Chica and Bonnie. There power was starting to get low. It was 51% now, and he realized tonight wasn't bad. He took a deep breath and checked on Sami by camera. She was still standing in the west hallway. He wanted to go to her but he knew he had to watch the cameras. "It's only the first night..." He kept telling himself. "It's only the first night..."

Part Five  
Part 5:  
Time was going by fast as it was now going on 3:12AM. Savannah was still kind of out from being tased at. Jay was still sitting at the desk waiting for Bonnie and Chica to move. Bonnie was now in the backstage area, standing there watching the camera. Chica was still in the dining area, right in front of the camera. It's mouth was wide open, Jay knew what was going to happen next.  
Kaos was by the backstage door, looking at Bonnie as he got closer with his taser out. Bonnie was stiff, as if it was having some difficulties. Kaos smirked as he was about to pull the trigger, then Bonnie turn around quickly and jumps on him. Bonnie got to his face and let's out a loud laugh. Kaos fights back and luckily breaks loose, but he didn't ran off. Bonnie got up quickly and tried to get back after him. Kaos grabbed the tazor and got Bonnie. Making sure Bonnie was paralyzed for the time being. He took one good look at Bonnie than he ran back to the security room.  
Jay sat there and watched what Kaos did from the security cameras. He just shook his head and slammed his head on the desk. A few moments has passed then Kaos comes barging in. He sat next to Jay by the monitors. Jay just turned to him and shook his head. "Really?" He says in a serious way.  
Kaos just looked at him, "What?" He asks.  
"You could of almost died you fucking idiot!" Jay snaps at him.  
Kaos just looked at him, "What's the big deal? I took Bonnie out. Who cares!? I wanted to try something new! Give me a break." He replies as he looks at the monitor.  
Jay rolled his eyes as he turned back to the monitor. The screen was black, so he tried clicking on a different room. The same thing happened the screen was black. He realize that Chica took out the security cameras temporarily. "Fuck!" He yells as he spoke into the microphone, "Chica took out the security cameras! I repeat, Chica took out the fucking security cameras!" he continues to switch the cameras back-and-forth two different rooms. After a few minutes it finally turned back on, but there was no sign of Chica.

 

Zack was still in the bathroom stall waiting for Chica to appear. He got the message from Jay but he's stayed where he was. He wasn't going to take the chance of getting caught by this monster. He checked his watch, it was 3:59AM. He stood there waiting for the yellow monster to appear. A few moments has passed by when all of the sudden, he heard the door open. By the footsteps he knew it was Chica. Zack gripped his knife as he took a step down from the toilet he was standing on. When the footsteps stop he stopped as well. He slowly open the stall door in took a peek.  
Chica stood there, staring at the camera. After a few moments its mouth dropped open. Zack stared at it as he stepped out of the stall and went behind it. Before he could react, Chica turned quickly and smacked Zacks taser out of his hand. The taser landed by the sink, he was stuck with a knife. He knew he was kind of screwed but he didn't hesitate to attack Chica. When he was on here he kept stabbing it right in the chest area, trying to shut Chica down. There was no luck in that instead Chica kicked itself up and he flew back on the floor.  
Zack stared into Chica's horrifying eyes, "You are going to get your ass handed to you after I get through with you!" He says as he got up. Chica stared him down, watching his every move. Zack looked over at the taser, thinking he could get it quick enough before Chica could. He slowly scooted himself towards the sink, then he quickly jumped towards the taser. Chica reacted quickly as it jumped on him quickly. Making sure he didn't get away in that he didn't get the taser.  
He tried to break free but he couldn't. Again he looked into the eyes of the yellow monster. Before Zack could react, Chica bit into his upper left arm as deep as it could. Zack started to draw blood, as he shrieked in pain. He punched its head as it ripped part of his skin off his arm. He quickly grab his taser and shot at Chica. It fell over as that grab his knife and ran off.

Sami was wondering around the building knowing she could get her but she didn't care at that moment. She does look around see what she can find she kept her taser oh in front of her just in case anything happens. She made it to the storage room and looked around. Sami even went through the boxes and curiosity of what they had to hold in the storage room. It was all mostly party stuff such as hats, streamers, plates, and everything else that you think of for a party. But after about 10-15 minutes, Sami came across the small box.  
When she pulled it out, it wasn't even that heavy. She took a good look up the outside realizing how old it was. Gift about probably 2 to 3 years old. Sami open the box and found cassettes. Each because that was labeled differently. Such as one to set said "night one". Sami heard footsteps happening outside of the storage room. She looked around and close the box. The lights started to glitch as she started heading down the hall, trying to get to the security room with that so she could.  
Before Sami turned to the west hallway Jays voiced yelled though the walkie-talkie, "Stop! Don't go that way!"  
Sami grab her walkie-talkie as she replies, "Why shouldn't I?" She says with a little attitude kind of pissed off.  
"Bonnie is down that hallway go to the east hallway. But be quick about it because it can get you!" Jay snaps as he watched carefully at Bonnie but also at Sami. "Just run! Don't look back just keep going! Hurry before Bonnie moves and get you!"  
Sami gripped onto the box tighter then ran towards the east hallway. Bonnie turned its head as it started walking down the west hallway towards where Sami was. It looked around the corner and saw Sami make her turn towards the east hallway. Bonnie made a loud shrieking ran after her. Sami Heard the running footsteps behind her and then she ran as fast as she could down the hall trying to get to the security door.  
Zack was already at the security room waiting for Sami to run in so he can press the button door so it will close for Bonnie can get into the room. Jay was standing out in the hallway waiting for her to come. Kaos was making fun of Savannah because she could hardly move her arms and legs. She was in full focus yes but she could hardly move, she just glared at him giving him the death look. Kaos would just laugh and move her lifeless arms around.  
Jay saw Sami after a few moments but then saw Bonnie right behind her. His heart was pounding fast as his palms started to sweat. He was starting to get nervous of how close Bonnie was to Sami. "Hurry! You're almost here babe!" He yells as he had one foot in the security room. Sami got to the security room the right before she got in Bonnie slashed at her back. Jay caught her as he fell to the floor holding her tight. Zack had the door shut by then.  
Zack had his shirt wrapped around his arm from where Chica bit him. He looked at the box that was a few feet away from Sami and Jay. He picked it up and went over towards the security desk with it. Zack look at the monitor to see if Bonnie was still outside the door. Bonnie was still there, waiting for the door to open. He looked at the power percentage, it was at 22% and it was only 5:02AM. Zack turn towards the box then started to go through it.  
Sami laid there on Jay, she couldn't really move that well. Jay was still holding on to her tight not trying to let her go so soon. He was just worried that he could of lost her in that hallway when Bonnie was chasing her. When he ran his hand down her back she yelled in pain. His eyes widen out sheet he looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asks. Sami couldn't really reply because of the pain she had. When Jay pulled his hand away from her back he saw the blood on his hand.  
"Ohh no...." He says to himself as he turned to Kaos. "Get me the first aid kit and towels." Jay started to take Sami's shirt off, and laid her on her stomach.  
He lifted her black tank top off her back but kept it on so she wouldn't feel embarrassed around everyone. Plus he didn't want no one else to look at her without a shirt on. Kaos brung Jay the first aid kit and a couple a towels. He even threw a clean towel to Zack so he can replace the shirt off his arm with something clean. As Jay was cleaning and helping Sami with her injured back she groaned as the pain became more intense.  
Savannah was able to walk around now, she went right over to Kaos in smacked his arm. "That's what you get for making fun of me while I was all numb!"  
Kaos laughed as he shrugged. He went over to the other door for the west hallway and stood there. Waiting to see if any of the mechanical monsters was going to go through that door instead. Savannah went over to the security monitor and sat down. She stared at it blankly, not knowing how to control it. Zack open the east hallway security door knowing it was clear to open now. He took a peek out would stood there just like Kaos was doing.  
Savannah was still sitting there staring blankly at the monitor screen. She saw the time in the battery percentage on the screen though in the bottom left-hand corner. It was 5:52AM, in the battery percentage was at 7%. She turned the J and informed him for the information. Jay nodded and went back to bandaging up Sami's back. When he was done he set her up and told Savannah to hold Sami making sure she don't fall on her back as he went back to the security monitor.  
The battery percentage was now at 3%. Bonnie was running around from room to room. Chica was trying to get up but it couldn't get up. Chica just kept falling back over from where it began. The clock was ticking and Jay was starting to get nervous. This is the first time Jay, Kaos, and Zack was short on power or even went out of power before 6AM. He was more concerned about Sami and Savannah. He held his breath of you watch the clock tick by. It was going on 5:57AM, and he will start to get sick to his stomach.  
A couple of moments passed by, and the power went out. Savannah screamed throughout the whole security room when it echoed through the hallways. Kaos and Zack went over towards Savannah and Jay where they were trying to keep Sami sitting up. Everyone was silent, waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly they heard footsteps, then heard strange music.  
Savannah started freaking out, "What's that!?"  
Zack slapped Savannah across the face knowing where she was sitting, "You're such a fucking twit! It's Freddy out there doing his creepy ass lullaby!"  
Savannah didn't speak after that, because she felt like an idiot after she said something around Zack. It was starting to get to the end of the lullaby. Jay held onto Sami as close as possible, hoping the clock will switch over. None of them could see the time so they couldn't estimate them have much longer. His heart was beating fast and he will start to breathe heavily. The lullaby ended.  
Ding ding ding ding. Jay looked up and looked around listening to that weird noise. Ding ding ding dong. "Oh my fucking god we made it!" He yells as he got up and got over to the desk. He looked at the power percentage on the security table. The power was starting to charge back up. A few moments later the lights came back on. Everyone was relieved but Sami will still unconscious because of the pain.  
Jay picked her up and brought her to his truck. Savannah followed behind as Kaos and Zack went home. He didn't know whether to take her home or bring her to the hospital. Jay took the chance and brought her home. So then Savannah went straight to bed, as Jay carried Sami to her room. He laid her on her stomach and covered her up. Jay laid beside her, making sure she'll be okay. He kissed her forehead, then he laid his head down. "First night..." He says to himself about to doze off. "...is over." Jay fell asleep laying beside Sami, hoping everything will be okay later on in the day.

 

Part 6:  
It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, Jay was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He just sat there staring at a daze, remembering what happened last night. He tried to forget Sami's face as her back was being slashed by Bonnie. Jays flashback went away as Savannah walked into the kitchen. She yawned as she went to the fridge and got herself a large cup of apple juice. Savannah sat across from Jay, she looked at him as he was staring down at his coffee cup.  
"So..." Savannah says as she tried to break the silence. "Last night was pretty crazy! How's Sami?..."  
"I'm not sure..." Jay replies as he finally took a sip of his coffee. "She's still sleeping, I don't even think she-"  
Jay was cut off by a loud scream coming from Sami's room. Jay and Savannah both ran to her room. Sami was trying to sit up, but she couldn't do it. They stood there at the door for a brief second, then Jay went over to Sami and helped her sat up. Sami yelled in pain and smacked Jay. "Stop! It fucking hurts!" He sat her up quickly and had her lean on his shoulder.  
"I'll go get her some coffee!" Savannah says quickly as she ran into the kitchen.  
Sami looked up at Jay. "Why do I hurt so much?" She asks as she tried to lay back down.  
Jay laid her on her stomach as he replies. "You don't remember?" His voice started to crack up a little. He cleared his throat as he laid beside her on the bed.  
Sami shook her head as she turned to look at Jay. He looked at her and smiled a little. Just knowing Sami was going to be okay, he felt a little bit better. But then he got serious. "Bonnie almost caught you last night. It slashed your back pretty good. I'm going to have to change the bandage soon on your back."  
Sami laid there with a blank face looking at Jay. Then she raised her voice, "And you didn't take me to the mother fucking hospital! What the fuck! I could of died in my fucking sleep from fucking blood loss! Son of a bitch!" She continued to rage on.  
Jay rolled his eyes and he quickly kissed Sami. She was completely quiet after he did that. He smiled and kissed her again as he scooted closer. "As long as your still here, I'm happy hun."  
"I love you...." Her eyes started to get watery as she snuggled close to him.  
He gently put his hand on her back and rubbed it softly, trying not to cause any pain. He smiled, "I love you too.."  
Savannah came back with Sami's cup of coffee and a straw. She put the straw in the cup so Sami could drink it laying down so she didn't have to sit up. Jay held the cup for Sami as he turned to Savannah. "Call Christy and tell her we want to speak with her as a group..." She nodded as she ran off to call Christy. Jay stayed beside Sami as she drank her coffee. He smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll take you to the hospital so you can get some medicine for your pain, then we'll go see Christy, okay babe?"  
Sami smiled as she continued to drink her coffee. Jay was still softly rubbing her back. She groaned a little as it was still in pain. When she was done, Jay picked her up and set her in his truck. She complained as the pain was worse than usual. Savannah was next to Sami trying to support her back as Jay drove to the hospital.

Part 7:  
Zack was sitting at home in his small apartment. His left upper arm was bandaged up, but you can still see a speck of blood from when he got bit. He was looking at the cassette Sami brought back from the storage room. There was five in each one was labeled. He took a drink of his water he had on his desk and started looking for a cassette player.  
After about 30 minutes he finally found a cassette player. He picked up the cassette that said, 'Night One.' That sucks it into the cassette player, and he turns the volume up. He played the cassette if you listen carefully.  
"*ringing* Hello? Oh, Hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to be worried about. Uh, you'll be fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first night, okay?  
Uh, let's see... First there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know."  
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-Blah, blah, blah."  
"Now it might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."  
"So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uhh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"  
Zack paused the cassette as he felt his left upper arm. He started to breathe heavily as he continued to play the cassette, keeping ahold of his arm.  
"Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with cross-beams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."  
"But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright. Good night."  
Zack put the cassettes back in the box including his cassette player. He grabbed his keys as he ran out the door. When he got to his car, Kaos was standing there waiting for Zack to come out. Before he could talk to Zack grabbed his arm and threw him in the car. Kaos was speechless and didn't know what to say after he did that. "I'll explain later!" Zack says as he drove off to Freddy's.

 

Part 8:  
Zack was speeding down threw roads and back ways to get back to Freddy's. Kaos was gripping onto his chair. He turns to Zack, "What's the deal here!?" He yells to Zack thinking about to jump out of the car.  
"Remember those cassettes that Sami found last night!? Well I played Night One and you'd not believe what I heard. Christy and everyone has to check it out! If Christy doesn't believe that they wonder during the night a kill people then she's a fucking crazy bitch not believing it after this!" Zack says as he makes a quick few turns on a busy road.  
"What did it say?" Kaos replies.  
"You'll see when we get there!" Zack yells as he made a quick sharp turn into Freddy's parking lot.  
Christy was in her office sitting at her desk going through her paperwork. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 3:56PM. She sighed as she went over to the filing cab net looking for some more papers to fill out. Then suddenly Zack and Kaos barged into the office. Then suddenly Zack slammed the box on Christy's desk. Christy turned around quickly and yelled, "What in the hell are you two doing!?"  
Zack stood there and glared at her, "Let's just say that we need a little talk with you when the other three day here back from the hospital!"  
Christy gave them a dull glare, "Not a problem. Savannah already called in and told me that you guys wanted to talk to me anyway. So, you can take a seat until they get here."  
A couple hours has passed by until the three came back. Savannah held the door open as Jay helped Sami walk into the room. Kaos got up out of his seat so Sami could sit down due to her back. Zack what's setting up his cassette player, making sure cassette night one was rewinded all the way. When everyone will settled down, Zack closed the door and went up to Christy's desk.  
"We have a serious problem going around here!" Zack said that he raised his voice up a little higher, making sure Christy gets the point. "Sami last night found some cassettes in the storage room, and let me tell you, whoever this person is on the cassette really knows what the hell he's talking about. Even though he sounds like a drunken idiot! You're telling us that these mechanical monsters are just rumors, but they're not rumors they are fucking real!" He showed her his arm where Chica bit him. "...but that's not all the evidence I got." Zack continues as he went over to Sami. He helped her up and lifted up the back of her shirt exposing the semi-bloody bandages that were on her back. "Bonnie did that! That crazy ass bunny out there! That thing did that to her back and-"  
Christy cuts Zack off with a laugh. "You guys are so funny trying to scare me." She continues to laugh a little and she sat at her desk.  
"You think this is some kind of joke!?" Jay yells. "This is nothing but bullshit, and you need to do something about this. We are giving you proof that things happen at night and you were not considering shit!"  
Kaos cuts in, "and not including the fact that two of your workers have that I injured on the job! I mean fuck, what do you think this is? Of making this up so we can get a raise? NO! We're trying to prove something and you're not doing shit! You're being nothing what a lazy ass fucktard right now!"  
Christy set there and nodded. "Play the tape. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about in this place. It might've been an old coworker, trying to mess with your heads." She says that she smirked a little.  
Zack played the first cassette. Kaos, Sami, Jay, and Savannah we're listening carefully to the cassette, trying to understand what the phone guy was saying. All of them started to talk among themselves, thinking aloud. When the tape ended, Zack rewinded the cassette and put it back in its original box. "There are four more cassette tapes in here for night two, three, four, and five! Want to explain that to us? Or are you still going to believe that were making this bullshit up!?" Zack says that she started to get ready in the face, he was starting to get really pissed off.  
Christy just looked at the five like they were crazy but nodded. "Alright, since you guys like to try to scare the living shit out of me, let's get some shit straight!" She started to get nasty with them, trying to prove a point. "Those mechanical animals are not alive! It's underneath your fucking imaginations because you're so fucking tired at night! You're just hallucinating this crap!" She stood up quickly as she went in front of her desk. She put her hands on her hips and continued her rant. "Sami and Zack, just because you two are so called 'injured' you both are still coming to work tonight! And also, one night I will show up it might not be tonight it might not be tomorrow night but I will show up! Now, any of you guys anything to fucking say to me now?"  
Everyone was silent, they didn't know what to say and they didn't want to argue with her. Christy just looks at a mall then replies, "Good, now get the fuck out of my office!"  
Zack grab his cassette player in the cassettes and got out of the room everyone was behind him going towards the security room. Christy slammed the door behind them and sat at her desk. She sighs as she started to rub her for head a little bit, thinking to herself. When they got to the security room they all sat down. Zack hooked his cassette player back up on the desk. When he was done he looked that the other four and shrugged, "I guess she'll just have to figure it out herself." He says as he sat down by the monitors.  
Jay looked at Sami then he stood up, "We're still going to do this tonight but a little differently, so I suggest everyone shows up tonight!" Everyone nodded and agreed. Then everyone went home and got ready for tonight.

Part 9:  
It was around 11:45PM and everyone was in the security room as Zack was rushing around figuring out a plan to get through the night. Tonight no one was going to forward around, every thing is getting serious. Especially when two people already got her first night. Zack got his cassette player then he went over to the box and got the cassette that said 'night two'. "Everyone shut the fuck up and listen!" Zack yelled. Everybody grew silent, and that press play on the cassette player.  
"*ringing* Uhh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Uhmm, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place."  
"So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can’t find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don’t know."  
"Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Uhm, talk to you soon!" The cassette ended, as everyone still sat in silence. Jay looked at his watch, and it was almost twelve. Zack took the consent out and placed it back into the box. Savannah looked around as it was still on silent then she spoke, "So, what are we going to do now?"  
Zack just glared at her as if he was about to hit her. But he took a couple deep breath and he retrieved himself before he did. He took a deep breath and answered her, "Ya know twit, I'd be great if you just kept you fucking mouth shut. Then I could figure out a plan-"  
Kaos interrupted him, "Or how about we all fucking work together and figure something out because instead of there being four people out there, there's fucking three! Sami is not capable of moving around helped there like we did last night! I'm still surprised the first night was as horrible as it was! Usually it's starts out easy then gets harder. Last night was just fucking horrible! Bonnie and Chica was on our asses last night!"  
Jay stood there for a second to comprehend what Kaos said, in shock that he raised his voice to Zack. Sami sat there staring at the screen. It was 12:14AM and the power was already at 91%. Kaos and Zack were still arguing back and forward to each other. She was starting to get annoyed as she raised her voice, "THE NIGHT HAS FUCKING STARTED YOU IDIOTS! INSTEAD OF ARGUING NON FUCKING STOP BACK AT EACH OTHER, WHY DONT WE GET TO FUCKING WORK! I MEAN DAMN THERES A FOX PEEKING OUT OF A FUCKING CURTAIN AND-"  
Sami was interrupted by Jay, "What do you mean Foxy's out!?" He rushed over to the monitors and checked pirate cove. "Oh shit..." He muttered to himself as he stood there getting nervous. "You three need to get going, now!" Jay forced Kaos, Zack, and Savannah out of the security room to make them work. His heart started to beat fast as he started to get more nervous. Foxy usually don't come out until around 3AM.  
Jay grabbed a chair and sat next to Sami. She turned to him and smiled, but he just looked at her and kept a good eye out on pirate cove. She just continued to look at him then asks, "What's so bad about this Foxy? What is she?"  
"It's a he, and he's a pirate fox. The hung bad about him is that he runs. Bonnie and Chica takes there time. Foxy is just an asshole!" Jay replied as he checked the doors real quick with the remote he had that controlled the lights on the doors. Then he turned back to the monitors.  
Sami just looked at him a bit worried. She watched him and she noticed how paranoid he was being. She slowly scooted next to him a little closer. She tried to lean in close to him, but her back refused her to due to the scorching pain. Sami sat there for a second, then she grabbed his tie and pulled him close to her. "Everything will be just fine, calm down and take your time. We don't need to loose power by 4AM." She said as she pulled him closer, and kissed him.  
After the kiss Jay just looked at her and replied, "Alright...I trust you." He kept her close to him. He checked the time and it was already 12:49AM. He held his breathe as he check pirate cove. Foxy was still standing behind the curtain but fully out. Foxy was staring into the camera. Jay knew tonight was going to be rough, but he took Sami's word and kept it cool.

Savannah was following Kaos around instead of Zack. It was better off like that. She didn't feel threatened or anything when she's around Kaos. She also didn't have the fear of being smacked by Zack. She followed close behind him as he slowly walked down the west hallway. He flashed his light on the walls where the drawings of the animatronics were from the little kids. Savannah laughed at them a little due to how terrible they were.  
Kaos was already by the storage room looking in the closet. He started to to get suspicious, because usually Bonnie was there by now. He checked his watch, it was 1:01AM. He doubled checked the supply closet then he heard a noise outside the door. He placed his hand on his taser and gripped it tightly. He took a step back, then he quickly turned and and had the taser at Savannah's face.  
"Ahh!" She cried as she turned around and ran away from the tasers distance.  
Kaos stood there for a moment and finally realized it was just Savannah. He rolled his eyes as he was about to put his taser away. Dum dum dum. Kaos froze in place and looked down the hall towards pirate cove. He knew if was Foxy. He turned to Savannah, "Go to Zack. You don't need to be on this side of the building."  
Savannah glared at Kaos, "You're insane if you think I'm going back to him! He's mean!" She folded her arms and didn't move.  
Dum dum dum. It happened again. Kaos pulled his taser back out at Savannah then replies, "Then I guess I'm just going to-" Before he could finish talking Savannah was already down the hallway. He laughed a bit then he go serious again. Kaos got his taser and goes to try and find Bonnie, to get that animatronic out of the way.

Zack was walking around by the restrooms, heading for Chica, to get back at her for biting his arm. He had a taser out including his flashlight prepared to attack at the animatronic monster. He can hear the dum dum dum from where he was at, but he knew Kaos would take care of it. He looked in the stalls as he kept cautious for Chica.  
Zack walked out of the bathroom then suddenly he heard running footsteps. He got his taser prepared for whatever was running around. The running footsteps got louder, his heart started pounding faster. The running figure came around the corner yelling, "Ahhh!!!" Zack didn't take no chances and fired his taser at the figure. The lights flickered as the figure was being tased.  
When he retrieved the taser away from the figure he saw who it was. It was Savannah. She weighed their motionless for a few moments then she woke up. Zack was pissed as he complained, "You fucking twit! What in the hell is the matter with you!? Running down the halls and shit! Do you even realize where the hell we work!? God fucking dammit you fucking twit!"  
As Zack was complaining Savannah was trying to get herself up. When she finally pulled herself together she just glared at him, "You know what..." She says as she grabbed a metal object by her. "I'm so fucking done with your shit!" Zack was surprised of what she said. He smirked a bit then continued to listen to her. "All you have done since I got here was treat me like crap! I'm done! I hope Chica kills you!!" Savannah stomps off.  
He stood there as he laughed to himself, watching her go around the corner. He says to himself in a low tone, "I hope Foxy gets you..." As he prepared his Taser he turned around, Chica stood motionlessly behind him. The two of them made eye contact. Zack looked into Chica's eyes, disgusted. The two didn't move but stared at each other. Zack had to think fast on what to do.

Jay and Sami were still sitting by the monitors watching foxy and keeping a close eye on the doors. Their power percentage was 74% and it was almost 1:30AM. Sami was half awake, ready to just pass out onto the floor. Jay kept a good eye on Foxy, he didn't care what happens to the others. He just wanted to make sure that fox creature don't leave that cove of his.  
As Sami was about to fall asleep, Savannah came bursting into the room. Jay jumped up and yelled, "What the fuck!?" He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.  
Sami was wide awake now. She just looked at Jay, then looks at Savannah. She just tilted her head back so she can try and rest a bit. Savannah sat on the floor staring off into space. "I'm hungry..." She says as she payed on her stomach. "Ugh! We need a break time!"  
Jay just stared at her, thinking to himself how stupid she sounded. Sami tried to stand up. "Wanna make a pizza? We're working in a pizzeria, let's get some food!" She says as she used the chair for support.  
Before Savannah could reply Jay cuts in, "Hell to the fucking no! Your not making a damn pizza!"  
"Please!?" Savannah and Sami pleaded.  
Jay just shook his head and sat down back by the monitors. Sami attempted to get to his chair. It took her a few attempts but she got their. Sami give him the look she gives him when she wants something. He turned to her and quickly replies, "NO! Your not getting fucking pizza."

Kaos was in the backstage area where there was animatronic heads everywhere. No one has gotten this far during the night. He looked around the area. He realized that it's nothing how it is in the day time. It's usually spare parts but all it is during the night is animatronic heads and a weird silver skeleton like figure. He just studied the figure and looked at the other animatronic heads. He didn't know what to think. How fast it changes within the nights and days.  
He kept looking around the area. Dum dum dum. The sounds of Foxy got louder. He held his breath as he headed towards the door to the dining area. He didn't even have to step out of the backstage room to see Bonnie. Bonnie stood there in silence starting towards the backstage door. Kaos slipped underneath the table where the skeleton like figure was sitting.  
Bonnie looked around, turning it's head slowly, studying the area. Then Bonnie just stand there, staring at the camera as it's eyes met the cameras lenses. Kaos grew lucky that he was not spotted. He gripped his taser and aimed it at Bonnie's back. He kept quiet to himself as he pulled the trigger. The taser hits Bonnie's back and brings the monster down to the ground.  
Kaos got out from under the table and went over to Bonnie. The animatronic monster laid there. A smile grew on Kaos's face as he retrieved the taser from it's back. "One down.." He says to himself as he started heading out the door. But before he made it to the door, Bonnie jumped on his back.

Zack was still in a stare down with Chica. They've been standing there for at least almost over an hour. He wanted to check the time but couldn't. Zack couldn't stop staring at Chica. He knew that it was studying his body movements. He wanted to just kill Chica and end this nightmare. He very slowly moved his hand up to aim his taser to its face. Chica mouth dropped open when the taser was in its face. It's head tilted slightly to the side, as if it was studying the taser. Zack continues to stare down the monster as he gripped his taser.  
Before he got the chance to pull the trigger, Chica pounced onto Zack. They fell to the ground hard as they started at each other. Zack was not in the mood to fight this animatronic monster again, so he took a quick action. He got on top of the animatronic and forces the taser in Chica's mouth. He pulls the trigger quickly before it could defend itself.  
Zack sat there and watched Chica be electrocuted by the taser. He didn't get off it, he continued to make sure Chica was done for. When it stopped moving so much, he paused the taser for a moment. Then second Zack saw Chica move it's head slightly, he tased it again. About ten minutes has passed then he stopped again. Zack got off it as he took one good look at Chica. He pulled his knife out of his boot and grabbed the top of the animatronics head. He swung the knife through the neck of the monster cutting off the head.  
After when he officially got the head off, he smiled in happiness. He finally got the monster gone for good. He took on more look at the animatronic and walked out of the restrooms, through the kitchen, and I to the east hallway carrying the head. He checked the time on his watch, it was 2:54AM. He leaned up against the wall, in relief and smiled.

Part 10:  
"Please, please, please!" Savannah pleaded Jay.  
It was 3:04AM, and Sami and Savannah were still begging Jay if they can make a pizza from the kitchen. Sami was sitting on Jays lap, giving him a look he couldn't resist from her. Savannah was standing behind him, jumping up and down pleading for a pizza. They have been begging for two and a half hours now. Jay sat there then replies, "Fine! You'll get your damn pizza!"  
"Yay!" Sami and Savannah replies in happiness.  
Jay looked at the two in their cheerful moment. He interrupted their little celebration. "Sami, please stay here and watch Foxy. If he's out of his cove, shut the door immediately! Or you'll die..." His voice cracked up a little. He cleared his throat then continued. "Savannah and I will get your pizza. Since you two are just dying for a damn pizza!"  
Sami giggled then smiled, "Just go get the pizza!" She continues to chuckle as she started singing to herself, "The fazbears pizza! Is the pizza! For you and me!"  
Savannah joined into the song, "The fazbears pizza! Is the pizza! For you and me!"  
Jay stood there and shook his head for a moment. He grabbed Savannah's arm leaving the room. Sami sat there and leaned back slowly on her back. She looked at pirates cove, Foxy was about to run down the hallway. She did what Jay said and kept a good eye on Foxy. She gripped the remote tight in her hand, prepared to shut the door when Foxy comes running.

Kaos has been fighting with Bonnie for hours now. He was starting to get weak. His legs were trembling, and his arms were stiff. No matter what he did to Bonnie it would fight back. Kaos had blood all over him from the cuts and bites the animatronic gave him. He started coughing up blood as Bonnie jumped on his stomach numerous times. When Bonnie finally got off him, Kaos grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke, "Hey everyone..." His voice was low and scratchy. He started to cough up more blood then continues to talk, "I hope everyone makes it through the night..."  
Zack was listening to Kaos as he realized he was in trouble. He grabbed his walkie talkie as he ran though the halls, leaving Chica's head behind. "I'm on my way buddy! Hang in there!" He dashed through the halls trying to get to Kaos as fast as he could.  
Kaos laid there, just waiting for Bonnie to finish him off. He continues, "I wish everyone the best...you guys were my best friends and always will be. I'll miss-" before Kaos could finish, Bonnie smashed a chair over the back of his head. Bonnie stood there for a moment then left to the dining area.  
When Zack got the the backstage area, it was too late. Kaos's motionless body laid there. Zack didn't know what to do. He dropped to his knees and took one good look at Kaos for one last time. He didn't cry, but he felt his heart drop. He lost his childhood friend to an animatronic bunny. With rage in his eyes he got up and started walking away from Kaos's body. Zack was heading back to where he left Chica's head. He swore he would get Bonnie's head tomorrow night.

It was 3:59AM, Savannah and Jay were in the kitchen making a pizza, well as far as Jay knew they were making one pizza. Savannah was secretly making ten pizzas to munch on until the night was over. Plus, she wanted some pizza for lunch when she goes to her collage classes. Jay stood there waiting for the pizza to get done. After about waiting five minutes, the alarm went off. He pulled the pizza out an spurs it into a delivery box so they could carry it back. When he boxed the pizza up, there were nine more alarms going off after every two seconds.  
Jay scolded at Savannah as she pulled each pizza out and into a delivery box. She knew he was staring at her but she didn't care at that present moment. She just wanted the pizza to stay warm. Zack came walking in with Chica's head and blood on his hands. Savannah turned around and saw him. "Ahh!" She yelled as she hid behind Jay. He rolled his eyes and says, "What's up with the blood?"  
Zack walked over by the sink and started to wash his hands. About a minute or so later he replies with a shaky voice, "He was a good guy..." Zack dried his hands off and picked up Chica's head. "He will be missed dearly..."

Sami sat there alone worried about everyone. No one has came back in almost an hour. She was starting to get scared especially since no one checked in on her, especially Jay. Sami checked the door lights and no one was there. Then she checked on pirate cove and Foxy was still in its sprinting position. Sami couldn't stand sitting in one spot anymore. She wanted to get up but she knew if she did, she'd fall and wouldn't be able to close the door if any of the animatronics came.  
Dum dum dum. She started to get shaky as she started to hear footsteps. She waited a few moments and checked the doors. Bonnie was standing there, staring at Sami with blood all over the monster. "AHH!" Sami screamed as she shuts the door quickly with the remote Jay used. Her heart started pounding harder in her chest as she took deep breathes. It was 4:17AM and the power percentage was only at 45%. She checked the lights and Bonnie was still standing there.  
A few moments passed and Bonnie was finally away from the door. The battery percentage was now at 39%. She knew tonightwas going to be a close one just by looking at the power. She took a deep breathe and checked on pirate cove, Foxy was gone. Sami screamed as she shuts both doors as she didn't know which door he goes to. She clicked on the west hallways camera and sees Foxy running.  
Wham! Foxy was banging on the door, wanting to get in. Wham! Wham! He bangs on the door a few more times then it stops. Sami checks the camera and doesn't see Foxy anywhere. She checks pirate cove and the curtains were shut. Sami opened the doors and closes her eyes, thinking to herself that they need to hurry and get back.

Savannah stacked the pizza boxes on top of each other. Jay and Zack were silent for awhile now. Jay was still in shock that Kaos was killed by Bonnie. The lights flickered as Jay finally spoke, "Ready..."  
Savannah replies, "Yeah, but you need to carry six of these boxes."  
Jay sighed as he picked up six of the pizza boxes, Savannah grabbed the rest. Zack had a tight grip on Chica's head as he held the door open for the two. He looked around to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Zack shrugged his shoulders, and shuts the kitchen door.

Sami sat in the chair, hugging her knees close to her chest. She was scared, they were running out of power and it was only 4:39AM. Jay walked in and placed the pizzas on the table, "Hey babe." He says as he grabbed the pizzas from Savannah's hands and places them on the table as well. Before he could do anything after, Sami quickly tried to get up but failed. She was on the ground in pain but she tried to get to Jay. He looked down, "Oh my fucking god!" He got to the ground and held Sami close.  
Sami hugged him tightly then says, "I'm hungry babe..."  
He just looked at her, "I love you too babe!"  
Savannah threw two boxes of pizza to Sami and Jay. Zack was sitting by the monitors, looking at the power percentage. It was at 21%. Savannah smirked as she picked up a pizza box. She tried to chuck it at his head, but it perfectly landed on the computer monitor table. Zack just looked at the pizza box and chuckled to himself. Savannah was pissed but didn't care. She grabbed a box and ate like a pig.  
Zack checked the lights by the doors, Bonnie stood at the door. Jay stared at Bonnie seeing the blood drip from its hands and mouth. Zack calmly shuts the door and continues eating. Sami looked around, "W-Where's Kaos?"  
Jay just looked at her and says in a low voice, "Gone."  
Everything was silent for the rest of the night. Every once in awhile Bonnie would show up at the door. But everything remained silent. Only thing not silent was the chewing of them eating pizza. It was now 5:54AM, and they had 4% power left. They didn't care at that moment, knowing there dear friend was gone. A few moment passed and the lights went off. Freddy's lullaby was going on and they were all huddled together. Before the lullaby was over, it was 6AM. They all smiled but soon fell asleep in the security office. They were to exhausted to go home. Plus they didn't want to leave Kaos, until Christy saw the body.

Part 11:  
It was eight o'clock in the morning now. Christy just came in to open up the building. She went to drop off some complaints in the security room, but then saw the four laying on the floor sleeping. Savannah was awake though, she saw Christy walked in, "Hi!" She says as she waved at her.  
Christy just looked at Savannah with a glare, "Wake them up and get in my office, now!" She dropped the papers on the desk and left.  
Savannah sat there for a moment and kind of cleaned up their pizza mess. The extra pizza they had, she puts the boxes in a pile so she could take it home when it was time to leave. After everything was cleaned ups he woke up Sami and Jay. Jay only groaned and turned away but Sami got him up. Savannah just stared at Zack and smirked. She kicked him in his stomach and ran out the door before he could see her. He only yelled out loud and looked around. Sami and Jay were up on their feet about to walk out. Zack shrugged it off for now, grabbed Chica's head, and followed the two.  
Christy was sitting at her desk, waiting for all of them to get in the room. She realized there were only four of them. She waited a few more minutes and realized Kaos wasn't showing up. She raised her voice, "Where is he!?"  
"Who?.." Zack says glaring at his boss in anger.  
"Kaos! Where in the hell is that low-life!?" Her voice projected louder as she was starting to get pissed.  
Zack snapped back, "He's fucking dead you fucking bitch!"  
Before Zack could say anymore Jay cuts in. "He was killed the animatronic Bonnie and-"  
He was interrupted by Christy's laugh. Zack was getting really pissed now. He left the room for a moment, all you could hear was Zack punching the wall. After a few punches he came back in and slammed Chica's head on her desk. "So your telling me that these fuckers ain't alive at night!? Lurking for it's next victim to shove into a fucking animatronic suit! He was killed by that fucking purple rabbit thing! He was in the backstage area when he was killed!"  
Christy leaned back into her chair, trying not to laugh at him. Jay knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that they were idiots and Kaos went home early. Zack ran out the door once more but with Chica's animatronic head. He ran down the halls to the backstage area where Kaos was. He wasn't there anymore! Zacks eyes widened, "No!" He ran into the stage room. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica stood in there positions where they always are in the daytime. Chica was still missing it's head.  
Zack went back to the backstage area where Christy and the rest stood. Her arms were crossed looking for Kaos's body. Jay was standing where Kaos was. Zack pushed him over to the side so he could show Christy. "He was right there!" He pointed at the blood stains on the floor.  
She smirked, "Please.."  
"You know what..." Zack says in anger. "Fuck you and your fucked up pizzeria! I quit! I'm so done with you pretending nothing goes on in this damned place! I'll get my check from Jay tonight!" He then stormed out of the room with Chica's head.  
Savannah smiled as he left. Jay had ahold of Sami keeping her up. He wanted to convince him to just finish the week off but he knew it would be a waste of time. He understood why he was being the way he was. He lost his best friend, and a brother. Before he spoke with him, he let Zack cool off until later. Christy turned to Jay, "I'll give you the check later." She said in a calm tone towards him. He was stunned she was being decent towards him.  
As Christy left, the three went to Jay's truck. As he drove down the rode he though about what happened to Kaos. He couldn't get that out of his mind. Where did his body go? His body wasn't used for Chica's new body or anything. Who? He pulled into the driveway and helped Sami get to bed. He kissed her as she started to fall asleep. Savannah was already in the room, sound asleep. Jay was sitting on the couch watching tv. Who was Kaos now? Then suddenly, it got to Jay. Kaos was the new golden Freddy.

Part 12:  
Zack was at his apartment laying in his bed, staring up at he the ceiling. Chica's head was sitting on his desk staring at the door. He remained motionless on his bed, breathing slowly. He couldn't understand why Christy didn't believe anything any of them said. It just pisses him off knowing that he saw his best friend dead on the floor in the backstage area. Then when he tries to prove it to her, the body was gone. He didn't understand where Kaos's body went.  
He turn over and looked at the door that was next to his desk, it was Kaos's room. Zack didn't want to clean his dead friends room out. It just made him sick that he's going to have to soon. But he wasn't worried about that at the moment. He wanted to know where Kaos's body went to this morning. Did Bonnie drag his body into a animatronic suit? Was he playing dead the whole time? But if he was, Kaos would be back at the apartment.  
Zack got up and sat at his desk, staring at Chica's head. He just continued to look at Chica's head. He put his head down on his desk, playing with the head. His phone started to ring. Zack grunted as he got up and answered the call, "Hello.." His voice sounded tired.  
"You should really reconsider and at least finish the week with us.." It was Jay. He was trying to convince Zack on coming back to help for the rest of the week. He wanted to quit with him instead of sounding like he was a follower. Sami and Savannah were also planning on quitting as well.  
Zack sat back down, "No!" His voice was firm and clear now. "I'm not finishing that death sentence of a building. I lost my best friend, I don't want to watch anyone else die!"  
"How do you think we feel!?" Jay raised his voice, getting pissed.  
It was silent for a moment. Now there was that awkward tension between the two. Before Zack could speak something interrupted him, a small shriek. He slowly turned to Chica's head as she realized that it's eyes were glowing, and it's mouth was open. Then the animatronic head let out another small faint shriek. Zack couldn't speak for a moment.  
"What was that.." Jay says on the other line trying to break the silence. "Oh! I gotta tell you something important!"  
"Well it's going to have to wait!" Zack replies as he was still staring at Chica's head.  
"But it's about Kaos-" Zack hung up on Jay before he could finish his sentence. Chica's head let out another small shriek. Zack grabbed his metal ball bat and smacked it. He waiting for a shriek, but nothing happened. He sat back down, think about what he was going to do. Ding. He checked his phone. It was a text from Jay.

Jay: I think Kaos is the new golden Freddy.

Zack grew silent once more, and sat there thinking to himself how fucked they were now that Kaos might be the new golden Freddy. The nights are going to get harder again like when he first started the job. He got his uniform ready for tonight, so he could take care of Bonnie, and Kaos.

Part 13:  
Sami was in the security room getting everything ready. She was able to walk around now but it still kind of hurts her. Savannah and Jay were in the kitchen making pizzas to munch up during the night. They already had coffee and soda in the security room in the mini fridge so there good with that. She placed the papers on the desk into the filing cabinet. Savannah and Jay came in with ten more boxes of pizza. Sami just gave Savannah a look, "Really?"  
"What..." Savannah replies as she placed the pizzas she had on the table. "We're going to get hungry, so I got more then what we originally agreed to."  
Jay placed the pizzas he had next to the boxes Savannah sat down. He opened the box and took a slice from the box. Sami turned to Jay with crossed arm. Jay looked at Sami and smiled, "Love me.."  
Sami just smiled as she went over towards the desk and sat down, resting her back a little. You can see the bags underneath her eyes due to that she hasn't been getting enough sleep. She yawned as she looked at the time. It was 11:51PM, and she wasn't ready for tonight. Especially knowing that Zack isn't around no more to help around. Jay and Savannah were munching down on some pizza as Sami puts her head down and sighed.  
Knock Knock Knock. There was loud knocking coming from the security entrance door. The three looked at each other confused. Zack busted the door down and looked at them. Zack had his uniform on and everything as if he was ready for the night. Jay just looked at him, "Why are you dressed up like that?"  
"I'm here to finish what I started..." Zack says as he grabs a walkie talkie and a taser. "To get rid of Bonnie, like I did Chica. Also, to face golden Freddy."  
Jay smiled as he shuts his pizza box closed. Savannah let out a loud sigh as she wiped her hands off and grabbed her supplies. Sami sat there in her chair looking at the monitor as Jay hugged her from behind. She just smiled and continued to look at the screen. Zack got the cassette ready to play. Dum dum dum. The night has begun.

Part 14:  
"*ringing* Uhh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Uhm, I'm not implying that they died, that’s not what I meant. Anyway I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight."  
"Uhm.. Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they’ll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Uhm ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side."  
Jay just had a look on his face, staring at the cassette player. He shook his head, "What the fuck is up with this loser!? Play dead!? What is he, five!?"  
Sami just had to laugh at the fact how stupid the person sounded. Savannah was agreeing to the fact that it doesn't seem to bad to play dead, but yet again he had a point when he said they might just shove a different endoskeleton into them. Zack ripped his sleeves off his uniform, getting comfortable for the night.  
Jay just walked over to the monitors, Foxy was already in its sprinting position. Bonnie is already down the west hallway, and there was no sign of Chica anywhere. He turned to the three and says, "Foxy is ready to go, and-"  
Savannah checked the left door with the light and Bonnie stood there. She screamed out loud as she froze into place. Bonnie had dried up blood on his animatronic body. Zack quickly shut the door before the clicking started to happen. He just gave Savannah a nasty look and walked over to Jay.  
"You should go on out with me this time, instead of her coming with." Zack says in a nasty remark.  
Jay just looked him for a moment then replies, "Alright, I'll go around for the first four hours then I'm coming back here to help Sami."  
"Alright, just make sure she don't come near me though!" Zack replies as he checked the lights on the door seeing if Bonnie was there or not. Bonnie was gone so Zack opened the door so they can save power.  
Sami checked the power and it was already at 78%, she sat back in her chair and checked Foxy's cam. Foxy was still in its sprinting position ready to jet. She quickly turned to the three and says, "Y'all need to go, now!" Her voice was clear and firm, trying to make a point towards them that they had to leave.  
Zack went towards the right door and ran down the east hallway. Savannah went out the opposite door, keeping her distance from Zack. Jay stayed with Sami waiting for the Savannah and Zack to leave. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Sami smiled as she held onto his arms that were around her. She gripped tightly, trying to keep him close.  
Jay smiled and kissed the back of her head, "Keep in touch with us, please.." His voice was shaky, he was starting to get nervous already.  
Sami turned to him and stood up, hugging him close. "Everything will be fine.." She says as she gripped onto him tighter. She was kind of scared due to what happened last night, but she tried to stay positive like Savannah tells her all the time. "Everything will be just fine, I know it. Just be back at four..."  
Jay held her close to him. He looked up at the monitor for a moment and saw that Foxy was gone. He pushed Sami to the side and shuts the right door quickly. Foxy was already at the door, banging constantly draining the power down. Sami just glared at Jay. He didn't hear no more banging on the door so he opened it. Jay went over to Sami and helped her up. Sami just continued to glared at him.  
Jay pulled her close and smirked, "You love me..." He leaned in a kissed her, holding her close.  
Sami held him close to her body, not wanting to let go. When he broke the kiss he hugged her once more. He checked his watch, it was only 1:09AM. Jay just looked at Sami and started to walk towards the door. She stood there watching him leave her. When Jay was no longer in her sight she went over to the monitor and kept a good eye on pirate cove.  
She looked to see where Savannah and Zack were. They were both far from Bonnie but Jay was close to the animatronic that killed Kaos. Sami kept a good eye out on them for about thirty minutes now. Bonnie was getting closer to Jay. She was going to get her walkie talkie so she could warn Jay, but when she turned around there was an animatronic sitting there.  
Sami screamed out loud as the animatronic started to glitch and it disappeared. "What the fuck!...." She yelled out loud still freaking out. Her legs started to treble, as she started to shake. "That ain't fucking right!" She sat down in her chair in a daze, still freaked out about the animatronic.  
It looked like Freddy, but it wasn't Freddy. The animatronic was a yellowish gold color. It seemed kind of dirty in a way. Sami picked up her walkie talkie and went over to the monitors. Foxy was peeking out of its curtains, waiting to get into its sprinting position. She fell to her knees as her legs grew weak. "I saw it..." She says into the walkie talkie waiting for a response.  
"Saw what?" Zack replies.  
"I think I saw the golden Freddy..." She replies.

Part 15:  
Zack stood the in the restrooms frozen in place. His stomach went into a knot as he leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor. He was in disbelief that Sami saw the golden Freddy. Why is he around again? Then he started to think about what Jay said earlier today in the text. That maybe Kaos is the new golden Freddy.  
He remembers when they all got the job her and how there first week was. It was a horrid adventure that they accomplished through. How they had to fight off Freddy, beat Foxy to the door before he could catch them, how Chica used to scare them when it was in the kitchen scuffling around, and how Bonnie was their first animatronic they had to get through each night. Zack laughed to himself how much fun they had together, and how much terror they went through. He just couldn't help himself from smiling at the memories that Kaos, Jay, and himself had together.  
Then Zack started to think about when Kaos and himself went to fight off and officially kill the previous golden Freddy. It was a tough challenge that was for sure. How the previous golden Freddy would be right in front of you one minute, and the next it's not. He remembers how they caught the animatronic as well. How Kaos hid in the security room as Zack sat by the monitors waiting for the glitch of golden Freddy to appear.  
It took them weeks to succeed but they finally got it. They continued their little plan until the night it came back. Kaos jumped on its back as he puts the taser in its mouth so he could tase it from the inside. Zack on the other hand is stabbing on it trying to shut the animatronic off. The fight was long but they made it through. Since then, they didn't have any troubles. He continue to sit where he was as he started to think on what to do. Zack honestly didn't know what to do at this point. But he knew that he wanted Bonnie's head, and that's what he's going to get.  
He checked his watch and it was already 2:36AM. Zack didn't realize that he was there for that long. He quickly got up and got his taser ready. All that was going through his mind was that Bonnie's head was going to be his, and no one was going to stop him. That's all he really cared about now. He wanted his revenge to get back at them on what they did to Kaos. He went down the east hallway and froze into place. There stood Freddy, staring into the security camera. Waiting for the door to open so he could get his next victim.  
Zack grabbed his walkie talkie and says quietly, "Is anyone around?"  
There was a long silence until someone finally replied. It was Savannah. "I'm here!" She says in a high pitch voice but in a scared tone. She stood by the west hallway waiting for someone to approach.  
Zack rolled his eyes and walks over to the west hallway but replies to her, "Where's Jay?"  
"He's kind of busy at the moment..." Savannah replies in a low tone to where Zack could hardly hear her.  
"He's busy!" Sami responds in a concern voice as if something was wrong. "We're losing so much power because of Freddy! Bonnie isn't helping-"  
Zack cut Sami off as he quickly snaps in, "Where is he!?" Before either of the girls could reply, a hand touched Zack's shoulder. He quickly reacted and kicked the person back a few feet. It was Jay, but he was covered with blood and multiple cuts. Zack was surprised to see him in his condition as he went over to him. Jay just gave him a look then he grimaced in pain. Zack helped him up and started to walk him to the security office.  
Savannah look puzzled then yells down the hall, "What am I suppose to do!?"  
"Get killed by Foxy!" Zack replies in the distance.  
Savannah stood there starting to get mad. She walked off away from the hallway to the storage area where she last saw Kaos. Sami was trying to get her attention on the walkie talkie but Savannah ignored. She couldn't stand Zack no more. She wanted him gone for good. As she continued to curse to herself she slammed into an object. It was Bonnie, standing motionless looking down at Savannah. She was froze into place as she grew pale. Savannah knew she was done.

Part 16:  
Sami stood there by the right doorway, watching Freddy as he stood there staring into the camera. She has her taser ready in case Foxy came into the door. Dum dum dum. She started to get a bit nervous as she heard the noises in the background. Sami started to head footsteps coming from the west hallway. She gripped onto her taser tightly as she prepared herself for the worse. She checked one more time at Freddy and got into a balancing position so she wouldn't fall.  
The footsteps started to get louder and so did the strange music. Sami bit her lip as she saw the shadow come to the door. Before she pulled the trigger on the taser she knew who it was. It was just Zack and Jay being noisy as hell freaking her out. She dropped her taser and walked over to the boys. Zack helped Jay into a chair and turned to Sami. Before he could speak, Sami smacked him right across the face.  
"What was that for!?" Zack yelled as he placed his hand on his face where it stung from Sami's slap.  
"For scaring the shit out of me that's what!" Sami replies as she went over to Jay and hugged him.  
Jay just sat there and looked at her. "Should you be watching Freddy?"  
Sami rushed over towards the right door and checked. Freddy was gone so she opened the door to preserve power. Then she ran back to Jay and took a good look at him. He had cuts practically all over his body, it it look like he was losing a lot of blood. Sami turned to Kaos and looks at him. "Get out." She says as she pulled a bag out from underneath the desk.  
Zack didn't hesitate to ask so he left. Sami took her shirt off to wrap up Jays leg where it bleed the most. She had a tank top underneath so she wasn't in her bra. She made sure it was tied around his leg so the bleeding will stop. Then she looked into the bag to find some gauze and surgical tape to take care of the rest of his wounds on his body. Sami still kept an eye on the monitor. She did had to run up a few times to shut the door, but it was only Bonnie for now. To her, Bonnie wasn't a big deal anymore. It was Foxy and Freddy she was more worried about.  
Sami grabbed a water bottle and pored some onto a wash cloth. She wrings it out and wipes the excess blood off Jay. Jay was just laying there, dozing off from the loss of blood. Thankfully Sami stopped the bleeding and got him bandaged up. As she continued to wipe the excess blood off Jay grabbed her arm. She just looked down at him as he spoke, "I'm going to rip that fucking rabbit's face off..."  
Sami just rolled her eyes as she rinsed the wash cloth out with more water. "You can't do anything about it now, look what happened." She rung out the wash cloth and got the rest of the excess blood off his skin. She then got up and puts everything away. Sami checked the time, it was almost 4AM. She checked the power percentage on this monitor, it was 31%. She took a deep breathe and walked back over to Jay.  
Jay got up and limped over to the computer monitor. Sami just watched him. He sat in the chair flipping through the cameras. Dum dum dum. Sami took to action and ran over to the left door and closes it as fast as she could. There were two bangs on the door. It was Foxy of course. Jay just sat there and stared at Sami, surprised that she knew that Foxy was coming. He puts the camera back on pirate cove and turns the chair to face Sami.  
"There has to be something simpler than doing the night shift this way..." Sami says as she walks over to Jay. She was holding onto her arms trying to stay warm.  
"There probably is but no ones not saying anything, or bringing it up to us.." Jay replies watching Sami's movements.  
Sami opens the door then sat beside him and just stares at the monitors. She eventually just placed her head down on the desk and took deep breaths. Jay leans over and hugs her, placing his head on hers. He then kissed her head but before he could say anything she jumped up and ran to the right door shutting it quickly. All he could do was smile at her, watching out for Foxy to sprint back.

Part 17:  
"I want pizza..." Savannah complains as she walked behind Zack.  
"If you want pizza so god damn bad then go back to the room and get a slice!" He replies watching out for any of the animatronics.  
"But that pizza isn't fresh no more! I want to make new pizza! PIZZA!" Savannah whines as she tugged on his shirt. "Please, please, please!?"  
Zack just rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm away from her. He took a deep breath and started to walk faster. He was getting tired of Savannah's childish acts. How she whines and groans about the stupidest of things. He started thinking about what he could do to her. Feed her to Foxy? Let Bonnie tear her from limb to limb? Have golden Freddy shove her into a suit? Have Freddy himself devour her? Something but he couldn't decide on what would be worse for her to go through.  
After walking around for fifteen minutes Zack noticed that Savannah was no where to be found. He looked around with his flashlight and still nothing. All he could hear was the sounds of the animatronics moving around the building. Dum dum dum. He quickly turned around as he heard Foxy's sounds. He was starting to get paranoid with the building. "Come on fuckers bring it..." He says as he looks around more. "I'll take you just like I took on Chica..." There was nothing but silence now, but he was ready for them.  
Savannah was in the kitchen where she knew she was safe. She was just suffering around the kitchen, looking for the ingredients to make a pizza. But all she could think of is how done she is with Zack. Savannah wanted Zack to be gone forever, as in officially dead. She don't normally think of things like that to people but people like him deserve it.  
After putting all the ingredients together she put the pizza in the oven. She walked over to the counter and sat down. All she could think about is how ready she is to leave the pizzeria. But, then she started to think how left out she has been sending this whole experience. She knew she couldn't do nothing about it so she hasn't done nothing for it.  
Dum dum dum. The sounds in the background gave Savannah chills down her spine. She couldn't get over the fact that Zack wanted Foxy to go after her. But she was also hoping that either Bonnie or Freddy would get a hold of Zack before the pizza was officially done. "Foxy isn't going to get you Savannah..." She kept saying that to herself.  
"Savannah, are you there?" It was Sami.  
Savannah grab her walkie-talkie and replies. "Yes, I'm in the kitchen."  
"Making pizza?.." Sami's voice sounded a bit excited for a moment.  
Savannah just sat there and smiled to herself. "Maybe..."  
"Well hurry up and get that pizza done. You need to come back to the office right away. There is no time to explain but just get your ass down here as fast as you can. When you get here please use the West hallway door. We have some serious company that won't go away.." Sami's voice cracked up a bit towards the end of what she had to say.  
Savannah check the timer on the oven. The pizza will be done in another 30 minutes. She looked at her watch it it was 4:30 AM. She looked at her walkie-talkie for a moment then replies to Sami. "I'll be back around five.."  
"See you then, and hurry." Sami responds.  
"Will do..." Savannah says to herself as she checked the pizza. The cheese was just starting to melt across the sauce. She took in a deep breath and closed the oven door. She sat back down on the counter and sighed. Then, she smiled when she had a thought to herself. Hoping that Zack wouldn't show up and he'd be gone for good. She got excited as she started to jump around the kitchen. Hoping what she thought was true.

Part 18:  
Zack just got the memo from Sami to head back to the office. He was by the storage room when he got the call. He's started to head back to office just looking around with his taser in hand just in case any of the animatronics decided to the pop out of nowhere. As he walks through the hallway staring at the drawings the kids have drew over the years he started to feel uncomfortable.  
He looked around but he didn't see no one or any of the animatronics anywhere. When he turned around and started heading back to the office there it sat, golden Freddy. Zack couldn't believe that he actually got the chance to see golden Friday. He was frozen the place as he just stared at it. He couldn't react quick enough when he saw golden Freddy glitch.  
After a moment, Golden Freddy finally faded away. Zack was still frozen in place because he couldn't believe that he saw golden Freddy. The fact that it was Kaos in that suit now is just unbearable for him. He finally managed to get his legs to move again and he started off to the office. He had a blank look on his face, that blank look as if he was in terror.  
Zack made it to the west hallway as he started to make it towards the door. But then he paused for a moment. He heard footsteps behind him, but they were fast footsteps. Before Zack could react, someone grab him and pulled him into the office and close the door quick. Zack was on the ground now in a shock, "What the fuck!?"  
There was a bang on the door. Sami was pressed against the door, trying to preserve power. Jay helped Zack up. "Sorry, we had to shut the door." He says as he limped back over to the desk and sat down.  
Zack got back up and looked around. "Where's the twit at?"  
"She should be up here in about five minutes or so." Sami replies as she opened the door.  
"Oh." Zack says as if he wasn't surprised. He sat next to Jay and was starting to have a mini conversation with him.  
Sami was just saying on the other side of the room listening and waiting. There were footsteps coming from the East hallway. She didn't know whether if it was Savannah or Freddy. Sami threw a cup to get Zack's attention. When he turned around and was about to yell at her she gave a signal saying that someone is coming down the east hallway. Zack got out his taser out and stood beside the door. If Sami had her hand ready to press the button on the door.  
Jay was checking the cameras one suddenly they cut off. "Dammit! The cameras are cut off!" He yelled as he tried to fix the problem.  
Sami heard pick up coming down from the hallway. She turned to Zack with a false alarm look. "It's just Savannah.."  
Zack just looked at Sami with an unamused look. He then walked back over to the desk and sat down. Savanna walked in with her box of pizza, and a couple of 2 liters on top of the box. Sami helped her place the box and soda on the table. Sami went back to the right door to check the light. It wouldn't work and it started to make a strange clicking sound. Sami grew confused and turned to Jay. "What does that mean?.."  
Before Jay could reply Zack got up quickly and jumped on Bonnie who was right behind Sami. Bonnie took control of the fight and dragged Zack out of the room. The three didn't know what to do but stand in there. They were in shocked because it happened so quickly. Sami ran over towards the door and look around the corner. They were both gone. Sami turned to Jay with a blank expression on her face. Jay got up and hugged her, but Savannah just took a bite of a piece of pizza and smiled.  
Zack was tied up in a chair unconscious in the backstage area. There were three animatronics getting something around for him. It was Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy getting this surprise ready for Zack when he wakes up. Golden Freddy was there too but it was curled up in the corner, waiting for it to hit 6AM. It was 5:46 so they tried to hurry a bit.  
Bonnie went over towards Zack and shook him trying to wake him up. When Zack finally awoke he stared down Bonnie. "You bastard.." He says as he looked over toward to Freddy and Foxy. Freddy pulled out a Chica head while Foxy held up the Chica costume. Before Zack could go cry for help it was too late. Bonnie picked him up and forced his body into the Chica suit.  
As the animatronics put together their new Chica, Freddy placed it right where the old Chica was supposed to be on stage. Foxy ran back to pirate cove and hid behind the curtains. Freddy and Bonnie took their positions where they are supposed to be on stage. They both looked at each other one last time before it hit 6AM. There stood the new Chica of the band, who never got the chance to get his revenge.

Part 19:  
It was later that day when Christy was attending a party, watching over the children making sure they don't try to get on the stage. It was almost closing time, and kids around this time start to get cranky. She just watched over them with a grin on her face. This was the fun part of her job instead of doing paper work all day and worrying about the rumors her employees keep telling her. How can these animatronics be such killers at night? There animatronics to entertain kids all around. They may be a bit dirty yes, but their as friendly as can be.  
"Alright parents, the building is closing in fifteen minutes." Christy yells out so everyone could hear her. She watched everyone clean up as she started to shut off the animatronics. When she was finished she turned around and saw most of the kids gone. But there were three people standing by the stage. It was Sami, Jay, and Savannah. Christy realizes that Sami wasn't wearing her full uniform and Jay was in crutches. Savannah was holding a duffle bag filled with many of their things. "Where's your uniform," Christy says looking at the three, realizing ones missing. "So, Zack really left?"  
Sami looked up at her, "Yeah," she says in a low tone. "You can say that."  
"Well, he was good at his job. Too bad he had to go." Christy says as she jumped off the stage looking at Jay. "What happened to you?"  
Jay didn't answer he just stared at Bonnie who stood on stage with its guitar, staring back down at him. Savannah was just looking around the room, amazed how big the party room actually was compared to how it looked on the monitor. Then she looked on stage, checking out the animatronics. Then Savannah paused. There stood Chica beside Bonnie. Her eyes widened, "Oh fuck!" She says out loud still staring at the new addition to the group.  
Christy just looks at Savannah then looks where she was looking. "Oh yes," she says smiling. "It was nice of the mechanic to fix Chica's head-"  
"Mechanic my ass." Jay says under his breath as he turned away and headed to the security room.  
Savannah followed behind Jay as Sami stayed with Christy. Sami was just looking up on the stage looking at the animatronics. She turned to Christy and asks in a low tone, "You still don't believe any of us?"  
"Well, I'll just have to come in and see for myself don't I." Christy replies as she walked out of the party room with her coat. Sami just stood there watching her leave. She just shook her head and started to walked towards the security room.

Part 20:  
Jay was in the security room going through the duffle bag Savannah brought in with her. There were extra batteries, three new updated tasers, new flashlights, and food. Savannah was by the monitor flicking through each room, looking at her notepad of notes trying to figure out what camera goes to what room. Sami comes in and goes to Jay. "Whatcha doing there?"  
"Getting our new tasers and flashlights ready..." Jay replies as he placed new batteries in the flashlights. The new tasers were on the table charging.  
"Oh, so your being prepared for tonight thinking someone's going to die tonight." Sami says smiling, hugging him from behind. She held onto him tightly with her head on his shoulder.  
"You can say that," Jay says as he finished putting the batteries into the new flashlights. He felt Sami's arms wrap around him. He just looked down and sighed, but then he turned around and dragged her closer to him by her belt. Making her sit on his lap. "I have a plan though..."  
"That scares me." Sami replied as she readjusted herself.  
"Well, it's honestly a really good plan..." Savannah cuts in as she eats a slice of pizza from the night before.  
"Fine, what is it." Sami sighs as she got up to get a drink.  
"How about we just sit in the room and just watch them come to us..." Jay says as he sets up everything for the night.  
"What do you mean? Just sit here and do nothing!?" Sami replies as she just looked at the monitor.  
"I mean we sit here and do our dirty work here to protect ourselves! Like you take one door, Savannah can take the other, and I'll watch for Foxy. We will still keep our tasers close to us just in case." Jay explains to Sami, trying to convince that it could be their last option. Now that Kaos and Zack are gone, maybe a new strategy for survival is a better choice.  
Sami sat down in front of the monitor and thought about it. It took her an hour to think about how it was going to work out. By the time you agreed to Jays strategy, it was already 11:30PM. The three planned out their positions and what time they do switch out positions. Savannah had right door, Sami had left door, and Jay was on the monitor watching for Foxy.  
Jay went over to the box filled with cassettes and got tape four out. He went over to the cassette player and rewinded the night three cassette. After it was done, he replaced that tape with night four. Jay had his finger on the play button but didn't press it yet. He look at the time, it was 11:54PM. He took in a deep breath and pressed play.  
"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did."  
"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*."  
"You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"  
The three sat there with wide eyes. Jay looked in the box and realized there was a fifth cassette tape. Savannah was freaking out crying a little while Sami sat their staring at the door. When Jay turned around Sami has already slammed against the wall where the button was to shut the door. You can hear Bonnie's screech when the door was completely closed. It was already 12:23AM, and their already after them.

Part 21:  
The three were positioned where they said they were going to be. Sami was on the left side of the room where Bonnie and Foxy would be coming through. Savannah was on the right side of the room where Chica and Freddy would be coming through. Then there was Jay, sitting by the monitor watching Foxy periodically to make sure it's staying put and not running down the hallway.  
Sami was constantly shutting and opening the door because of Bonnie. Foxy only came twice which was good but yet bad at the same time. It was 1:13AM now, and Chica was starting to get on Savannah's nerves. It's like as if Chica was mocking her in a way. Freddy hasn't come yet which was the scary part. That's when Jay needs to take Savannah's spot so the door is closed in time because her reflexes are slow.  
Chica was right next to the window with them Savannah knowing. But savanna switched on the light and looked at the window she Youlden quickly shut the door. She started to play with the light in everything okay when she turn the light on should say in a sassy tone, "Hey girl!" Sami and Jay just watched before a few moments then went back to what they were doing.  
Jay continued to watch the monitor, but then suddenly the monitor went completely off. He tried clicking on things he tried resetting it but nothing would make it turn back on. He grab Savannah by the back of her shirt collar and drag her to the chair. "Your turn to sit and watch the screen." Jay says as he stood by the door. After about five minutes the screen came back on. Savannah follow Jay's orders and watched the monitor for Foxy.  
When Jay checked the light Chica was gone so he opened the door. He took a deep breath a peeked his head out the door. When he flashed his light down the hall no one was there. It was odd how their not being attacked so much tonightso something must be going on. Are they planning on something special for the three? Jay knew something was up because Freddy hasn't attacked once yet.

Part 22:  
Christy was driving down the road on her way back to Freddy's. She was dressed in comfortable clothing for the night. She said she was going to be there one night and tonightwas that night. As Christy drove, she started to think about what's going to be happening tonight. Are these rumors her employees saying are true? Are they hallucinations from lack of sleep? If they are real, were they they ones that kidnapped the missing children?  
Christy drove into the parking lot of Freddy's Fazbears Pizza and parked. She took a drink of her water, and got out of the car. All she had was her cell phone and a flashlight. A flashlight to guide her way to the security room just in case the lights were off, and her cell phone to call for any help. She locked her car door and went into the building through the back door.  
As she stood there, it was very quiet. Not a sound in the hallway, not even a sight of a person or animatronic. Christy turned her flashlight on and started to walk to the security room. The hallway was dark and cold. Every once in awhile there was a light that would flicker in the distance. She continued to walk as she made it at the corner of the west hallway. Dum dum dum. Christy froze into place for a moment.  
What was that noise? Was it Jay trying to scare her? Or was it an animatronic watching her? She started to speed up the pace then she stopped once again. There stood one of the animatronics, Bonnie. It was just standing there by the security door where Sami was guarding. She took a step back and started to go to the other hallway.  
As Christy turned into the other hallway she slammed into something. She quickly grabbed her flashlight and pointed it at the object. It was Freddy, slowly turning around and looked right at her. She held her breath not trying to move. Freddy continued to stare at her, then suddenly his eyes started to glow and he let out his screech.  
Christy quickly got up and tried to get away. She started to run towards the restrooms where Chica was now at. She held her breath once more as she hid around the corner. Something grabbed her shirt, and pulled her off the ground and three her against the wall. Christy let out a cry yelling for help, not know whether if her employees would hear her or not.  
When Christy looked up there stood above her was Bonnie. Bonnie picked her up once more and threw her at Chica. Chica slammed her down onto the floor to where she started to cough up blood. She continued to cry out, now she really does believe the horrid rumors she has heard over the years. Christy grew scared as Freddy started to approach.

Part 23:  
"Did y'all hear something?" Sami says as she looked around the corner to see if either Bonnie or Foxy is coming down the hall.  
"Hear what?" Savannah replied as she checked the monitor. Foxy was in its sprinting position.  
Jay checked the time on his watch. It was almost 3AM and Freddy hasn't shown. Savannah continue to flip through the cameras then she paused on the screen. She saw Christy get in being up by the end of the animatronics. "Oh my gosh! Sami!! Our boss is being killed!" Savannah yells as she points at the screen freaking out.  
Jay chuckled, "She deserves it..."  
Before Jay and Savannah noticed Sami was already running down the hallway. She had a taser ready in her hand a another one on her hip. She leaned up against the wall and watch the animatronics be on Christy. She came the taser at Freddy and fired. Freddy fell to the floor and was completely let you keep it where he couldn't move at the moment. The rest of the animatronics fled as Sami ran to Christy.  
When Sami took a good look at Christy, she realized that she was nearly bleeding to death. She tucked her arms underneath Christy's and dragged her to the security room. "Get some towels quick!" Sami yelled as she got Christy into the room.  
Savannah had the towels ready as Jay had the other door closed because of Foxy. Before Sami could do anything it was too late, Christy has already passed on. Sami collapsed to the floor and was looking down. Savannah went back to the monitor and realized all the animatronics were back in their positions. Jay opened the door and walked over to Sami. Savannah came over with a towel and covered Christy's whole body to where you can see her face either.  
The three finished the night as nothing attacked them for the rest of the time. It was strange how after the animatronics killed Christy they went back into their positions so quickly. Sami had a plan but she kept to herself when they got home. Savannah took a shower and went to bed so she could go to her morning classes. Jay laid beside Sami trying to get her to sleep, but she refused to. He wrapped his arms around her trying to figure out what she was thinking. Eventually the two fell asleep.

Part 24:  
It was next and final night of the week and the three were prepared. You could hear Sami breathing heavily trying to calm down. She has also brought a small bad filled with matches and lighting fluid. Sami had something up her sleeve but she wouldn't say what, She sat there by the table for a long time trying to figure out how all this happened. Suddenly Sami got up and looked at the two, "What time is it?"  
"It's 11:46am..." Jay says as he watch the door by her.  
"Play the cassette..." Sami replies. Savannah was sitting by the desk eating a slice of pizza resetting the monitor.  
Jay tried to play the cassette but it wouldn't play. It was already 12am and he still couldn't get the cassette to play. Sami was starting to get aggravated. Savannah was by the other door watch for Bonnie or Foxy. Sami went over to her and pulled her away. She shuts the door and walks over to the monitor. "Shut the other door, now..."  
Jay didn't hesitate so he shuts the door. The two didn't know what Sami was doing but they were starting to freak out a bit. Sami had two tasers in both her hands. An old one and the newer one Jay have got for back ups. The power was running down fast as time went by. When it hit 3am, the doors opened and the power was out. Sami smiled as she heard Freddy's song play outside the door.  
"We're going to die!" Savannah yelled as she tried to hide underneath the desk in the office.  
Sami was keeping a close eye on Freddy standing right in front of him. He was still doing his song as Jay started to realize what she was doing. He grabbed a taser and positioned himself in a spot where Freddy couldn't see him that well. Freddy'S song has finally stopped. The room was pitch black then suddenly Freddy attacked Sami.  
Savannah screamed as Sami fought back at the animatronic. Jay jumped on Freddy's back trying to pull his body off Sami's but it turned into a challenge to do. Freddy started to claw on Sami trying to end her but Sami continued to fight back. She eventually got the taser into Freddy's mouth and pulled the trigger. Freddy fell over as it's body shook everywhere on the floor. Sami got on top of it still having the trigger pulled. Freddy let out his cry as Jay took his taser and shoved it deeper down into it's body than Sami did. When it pulled the trigger Freddy let out his last cry as his torso exploded. When Freddy exploded Sami fell over breathing heavily.  
Jay quickly went over to Sami, "Are you alright!?"  
"Yes..." Sami says in a low tired tone. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."  
"Why..." Savannah says as she slowly got out from under the table.  
Dum dum dum. Jay and Savannah looked around as Sami replied, "That's why..."

Part 25:  
Sami was now up and about. You could see the marks that Freddy has left on her but no one said nothing about it. She sprayed the lighting fluid onto Freddy and letting it soak into it's body. Sami went over to Savannah and handed her the matches. "Light him on fire, make sure he stays on fire, and leave!"  
Savannah stood there for a moment then replies, "W-where are you going?"  
"Jay and I are going to set the building on fire so no one else can deal with this place like we have..." Sami says as she handed jay another bottle of lighting fluid and a lighter. "I want you to leave when Freddy is completely on fire. If any other animatronic come after you...run."  
Savannah just nods as she went over towards Freddy.  
Sami looked at Jay and smiled a bit. "No matter what I-"  
Before Sami could finish Jay hugged Sami as tight as he could. He looked into her eyes and smiled, "If I'm out there before you I'm coming back. I love you and I'm not going to let you go..." He says as he kissed her and walked out of the security room.  
"Aww..." Savannah says as she lit Freddy on fire.  
Sami looked down as she went out the other door spreading lighting fluid throughout the building.

Savannah stood there all alone trying to get Freddy to light up completely. She stayed with Freddy for about an hour before he was completely into flames. Every once in awhile you could hear Freddy doing his scream but you know he was no longer capable to do anything anymore. Savannah looked around and realized there was smoke in the building. Sami and Jay have already started to set the building on fire. Savannah got up and started to head out of the building.  
Right before Savannah made it to the exit, something grabbed her. It was Chica, standing over Savannah with a stare into her eyes. Savannah started to freak out of she started to throw lit matches at it. Chica started to slash at Savannah. She cried out in pain and for help but no one was around. She continued to throw matched at it until she ran out.  
After a few moment Savannah realized that Chica was no longer slashing at her. Chica was screeching uncontrollably, and was on fire. She got up and pushed Chica over. Savannah looked right into Chica's animatronic eyes and yells, "This is for treating me like shit the whole time I was here Zack!" Then she kicked Chica's head off and ran out of the building just in time.

Part 26:  
Sami and Jay were sitting in an ambulance outside. Sami called 911 and reported the fire at Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. They were watching the front door waiting for Savannah to come out safely. The fire wasn't that bad but it was bad enough to suffocate someone. Sami looked down, "This is my fault..."  
Jay looked at Sami, "No it wasn't Sami. You did the right thing...in a way. I'm sure Savannah is fine." he says as he looks at the front doors.  
A police officer went up to Sami and Jay and asks, "Was there anyone else inside the building?" Sami busted up into tears. The police officer gave her a look and looked at Jay, "I take that as a yes or..."  
Before Jay could speak there was a faint yell in the distance. Sami looked up and saw Savannah yelling for help. "It's Savannah! Oh my gosh..." she says as she started to cry harder.  
Savannah made it up to Sami and Jay coughing because of the smoke. "D-did I do good?" she says. Before anyone could reply Savannah collapsed and was put in an ambulance to get oxygen into her lungs. Sami and Jay were also in the ambulance with her. Savannah couldn't talk because she was also told to do a breathing treatment to open her airways in her lungs.  
A women knocked on the door of the ambulance, "May I come in?" It was Christy's assistant manager, Stacey. She somewhat looked like Christy but was a brunette. "I am glad you all got out of the building safely. I am here to tell you in about a month you guys will be sent to another job site similar to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza."  
"What do you mean just like Freddys?" Sami says about to flip out on Stacey.  
Stacey raised her hand, "It is also a pizzeria like Freddy's Fazbears Pizza. With animatronics, games, pizza, etc. But at this place is a Grand Opening. We were actually going to destroy this place and turn it into something else."  
"When do we start?" Jay says in a low tone.  
"Next month from today as a matter of fact," Stacey replies. "you will be working with many other night shift security guards. I believe there were five others working with you guys? Any who, here are your guys checks for this week. Good luck getting better and will see you next month." Stacey hands the three there check, nods, and gets off the ambulance.  
Sami looks at Jay and says, "I don't think we should..."  
"Lets just give it one week, okay? If it's anything like this place, I'll look for a different job while you go to college and worry about that okay?" Jay replies as he kissed Sami's forehead.  
"At least we get a month off doing anything." Savannah says as she was finished with her breathing treatment.  
Sami smiled and replies, "Lets go home and get a long sleeps in."  
Savannah and Jay agreed as they were released from the paramedics. Savannah was given an inhaler just in case in any reason she felt like she needed it. When they got home Savannah went straight to bed with a glass of water. Sami got dressed into her pajamas and laid down next to Jay. He cuddled up close to her and fell asleep instantly. Knowing that they don't have to deal with any more worries until next month.

 

...to be continued in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fan Fiction!  
Give me feedback please! Did you like it? Comment! Favorite it!


End file.
